


【EC】Infrared红外线（杀手E/教父C）

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: 对！你们没有看错，我又写黑帮了！为教父查打CALL！！！





	1. Chapter 1

露台上紧闭的双门被猛的一把推开，大厅里觥筹交错的热闹画面化为声音伴随着歌者隐约的唱词涌了出来。室外的气温并不低，微风只来得及摇动几片挂在最高枝头的新叶而已。可惜Brent家族的二小姐并无暇感受这难得的凉夏夜晚与皎洁月光，她几乎是被拉着手腕拖出大厅的，露台上的门将室内与室外几乎隔成了两个世界。

十字瞄准镜在她的脸上晃了一下，停留了大概十秒钟，在她狠狠甩了拖她出来的男人一巴掌后就移开了。她并非今晚的目标，Erik Lehnsherr在屋顶第十粒水珠砸到地砖时转移了视线。作为一位专业的“清道夫”，Erik从来不会在达到目的前选错方式或者浪费时间。他已经在这里趴了三小时又二十九分钟零八秒，他甚至都不用去看表，雨棚上掉落的水滴很忠实地在帮他完成这一计时任务。Erik当然等过比这更长的时间，甚至在恶劣百倍的环境里。这就是为什么他是值那么多钱的Magneto。

从他趴下的第十二分钟开始，Erik的注意力大部分都放在了大厅的左侧的落地窗上。房间里人太多了，而到现在他的目标都没有出现过。他知道今天的任务不会太轻松，Xavier家族的大名即便是连他都会有所忌惮。可没人会拒绝六位数的报价，与百分之八十的定金。没人会。

终于，在Erik数到第十三轮万位数时，他的耐心得到了回报。Charles Xavier今晚第一次踏入宴会大厅，他的到来引起了截然不同的两种反应。一些人就像闻到了鱼腥味儿的猫一样往这位年轻的Xavier家族新任首领那儿凑，另一些人却对此无动于衷，有些甚至都不愿意假装下自己的表情。可这些都不关Erik的事，落地窗的视野只能给到大厅左侧及旋梯最后四级台阶。他必须等待目标移动到可射击范围，这需要些运气，而Magneto从来不缺少运气。

Charles Xavier看上去比照片上还要年轻一些，大厅里暖调的灯光从他蓝宝石般的眼睛里反射出来，黑色的缎面礼服更衬出他酒后有些过于红润的嘴唇。这位刚握住权利的年轻首领神情轻松，但却丝毫不显得意。他似乎天生就属于这样的场合，瞄准镜让Erik能够清楚的看到这位Xavier的每一个表情与动作。Erik看了一会儿，开始意识到为什么他能够在复杂多变的首领交替中毫发无损的获得胜利。真是可惜，Erik心里想到，要他死的人可不止一个。

Erik调整着手臂的位置，确保Charles Xavier好好的待在十字里，但不断上前攀谈的人群让他一直找不到合适的射击时间，只能继续等待。

这次时间并没有太久，五分四十秒之后，一个看起来明显很有威信的男人大步向着那位年轻的首领走去。他朝着围在Charles周围的人们说了几句话，人群很快就散开了。男人看上去已经过了中年，驱赶完人之后便很随意的拉着Charles往落地窗的方向走。Erik的手指紧了紧，所有的感官都加倍运作了起来。中年男人明显与Charles很熟，后者根本没有任何反抗的就被拉到了窗前。他们开始低声交谈，没几句话，男人就有些激动的晃了晃手臂，酒杯里的酒差点儿被洒出来。Charles的表情却毫无变化，他摇了摇头，安抚性的拍了拍对方的手臂。但男人的情绪并没有冷静下来，他应该是提高了声音，大厅里有些人已经开始好奇的盯着他们看了。Charles没有再说话，他仰头喝了口酒，在抬头的瞬间湛蓝色的目光直直的看向了Erik埋伏着的屋顶。

这个眼神让即便是绰号Magneto的Erik都心里一颤，他当然知道自己暴露的几率不会大于百分之五。这个眼神停留的时间远远短于凝视或者观察，仅仅是个不到一秒钟的扫视而已。当Erik重新调整好呼吸时，他意识到自己断开了数数。屋顶的水滴仍旧连绵不绝的忠于自己的节奏，但他已经不知道自己错过了多少。

红酒在玻璃杯里转了第一圈，中年男人的语速变得越来越快；暖调的灯光折射过红色的液体，衬出酒杯主人保养良好的右手；右手手腕上的宝蓝色钻石袖口很精巧，与礼服非常搭配。可惜了，Erik今晚第二次想到，多好的礼服。  
“砰。”红色在零点五秒内淹没了一切。

还有四分钟伦敦最后一班地铁就要停止运营，警车的呼啸声随着微风断断续续的飘进地铁站里。站台上昏昏欲睡的乘客都没有注意到一个人影从通管道里身手利落的跳了下来，又很快就在轰鸣而来的地铁声中消失不见。Erik走过三条街，在第二个转弯口停了二十秒，确保没有人跟着他。手上入侵了警方线路的对讲机里不时传出整个城市的罪恶，但并没有他关心的，看起来Xavier家的人连警都没报。这让Erik稍稍轻松了点儿，他又走了五分钟，在经过一个路边灌木丛时一矮身钻了过去。

修车店的招牌松了一个角，被风吹的有些摇晃，Erik跳了一下抓住牌子的边缘一扯，干脆整个扯了下来。他把这块铁皮放在地上，准备在明天老板来之前重新装好。他拍了拍手，推开有些年头的铁门准备结束这漫长的一天。店里一切都还是原样，几部还在维修中的汽车七零八落的堆在空地上，Erik踢开一个工具箱，打开冰箱门拿了一杯冰啤酒。门关上的一瞬间，上了膛的P229直接对准了完全处于黑暗中的升降地台。

“我不想知道你是谁，但我给你五秒钟决定想要我射你的心脏还是脑袋。”Erik的右手与他的话语一样，稳若磐石。

“可比起这两个地方，我更喜欢你“射”些其他位置。”轻佻的语气便随着日光灯嗡嗡的电流声让来人的模样总算清晰可见。

Erik的嘴角抽了一下，但他的手指仍旧扣在扳机里。“你不在医院装死，跑到这里来干嘛？”

刚刚还只能透过瞄准镜观察并且现在应该躺在急诊室的Charles Xavier，现在正大摇大摆的靠在升降地台旁的柱子上。他手上拿着Erik平时喝水用的破杯子，只穿着开了两粒纽扣的白色硬领衬衫，领结早就不知所踪，而那件价值不菲的缎面西装随意地被抛在汽修店里那张被各种油渍及污迹涂满的破旧沙发上。

被枪指着的年轻教父丝毫没有紧张感，他的神态还是非常放松，但与几个小时前在宴会上的那种有些做作的轻松大相径庭。Charles抬了抬下巴，“当然是给你送尾款啊，Magneto。”他撅了噘嘴，“这些钱可真重，下次我帮你弄个海地的账户，你就能收支票了。”

Erik的咬了咬后槽牙，实在是不知道自己为什么不在几个小时前真的毙了面前这个人。他利落的卸了枪，走过去，发现沙发前乱七八糟的茶几上放了一个硕大的黑色旅行袋，旁边还有一瓶只有一半的红酒。

Charles Xavier耸了耸肩，低头喝了一口酒，然后嫌弃的皱了皱眉头。“我可没想到你对日用品的品位如此特殊，Erik。”他举了举手上那个紫红色的咖啡杯，上面还愚蠢的印了个黑色的口红。

Erik根本就不想回答这是赠品，他直接拎起了茶几上的旅行袋，准备往二楼走。在经过Charles面前的时候他停了下来，年轻的教父伸着腿，拦住了他。

“我的耐心有限，Xavier，我欠你的人情已经还完了。”Erik踏前一步，将Charles困在了柱子与自己之间。“要是下次再有人开价六位数要你的人头，我一定会非常乐意帮忙的。”

Charles丝毫没有被威胁的紧迫感，他微微仰头直视着面前这个危险男人的双眼，“可你这次毁了我的礼服，Erik，总得赔我点儿干洗费吧。”他似乎完全没有意识到对方的怒火，语气一转，“我叔叔给你开的价格看起来很有竞争力啊。如果我是你，几个小时前我就动手了，我的朋友。”  
Erik的脸色沉了沉，“人情是会用完的，Xavier。”他将旅行袋扔到地上，缓缓抬起右手，“你一个人都没带，只身来这里给我送钱，”因为常年握枪与修车而充满力量与厚茧的手掌抓住了对方的脖子。“真是太过自信了。”他的手渐渐收紧，对方保养良好的皮肤摩擦过手心的感觉就像是丝绸划过砂纸。“你想躲在我这里？真可惜，我这里可不会比你叔叔在医院布下的天罗地网安全。”

Charles的呼吸频率并未被打乱，喉咙上的压迫感仅仅停留在不适而已。不知天高地厚的年轻首领还变本加厉的转了转脖子，丝毫没有被人掐住性命的危机感。他稍稍向前，缩短了点儿与Erik之间的距离，“你为什么不现在听听警方电台呢？我的朋友。”  
Erik的呼吸到是被Charles的突然靠近弄的有些混乱，后者稍翘的嘴角让他莫名其妙的生出些怒意。他的手臂用了些力气，掐着Charles的喉咙把他重重压在了柱子上。虽然并不愿意照着对方的意思行事，但Erik还是用左手打开了电台，几下刺耳的杂音后，是交错纵横的警报声与多条线路混乱的噪音。整整十几秒后，Erik才从断断续续的对话中推测出接收“Charles Xavier”急症的医院发生了爆炸。

“我猜猜，”Erik的声音一点儿都不像是在猜测，“Xavier家的丧钟要敲响了。”

“我的叔叔为家族付出了许多，”Charles轻描淡写的语气让Erik意识到这位年轻的首领早就计算好了每一步，包括自己。“他会得到家族最高的荣誉与纪念。”

Erik的手仍旧没有松开，他一向不喜欢过多的陷入委托人与目标之间的纠葛，他只是拿钱办事。但这次事情的复杂性让他有些措手不及，他在思考一劳永逸的方法。

丝毫无警觉性的家族内部斗争胜利者缓缓举起了手，“如果不赔我干洗费的话，”他晃了晃手中的杯子，“我就只能拿这个抵债了。”

Erik觉得自己腰间的P229几乎就要自己跳出来开始疯狂射击了，但远处传过来的汽车引擎声让他意识到自己错过了最后的机会。他松开手，后退一步，“你应该祈求自己从此与我再无瓜葛，”他重新拎起地上的旅行袋，转身踏上了通往二楼的楼梯。“让你的手下记得关灯锁门，Xavier。”他没有看见Charles在他背后露出的真心实意的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

Erik跌跌撞撞的从一扇铁门上跳下来，左脚软了一下，整个人撞在了墙上。左肩膀上的枪伤疼的几乎像是要把手臂生生从他的身体上扯下来。但现在这都不是最紧要的，失血让Erik整个人都有些迷糊，他太大意了！他不是第一次遇到想要干掉他的雇主，但连五分钟都不愿意等，直接在狙击点埋伏的黄雀还真是不多。Erik深吸两口气，尽量迫使自己保持清醒，追兵已经甩掉了一大半，他只需要撑到走到自己信任的地下医院就可以了。他试着站直身体，走了两步，一颗子弹瞬间击碎了他耳边的砖瓦。长年累月的应激反应让Erik用最快的速度趴在了地上，肾上腺素与求生欲支撑着他滚了两圈躲到了一个暗角。追兵的脚步声由远及近，他没有时间了。就在Erik决定放手一搏时，引擎的轰鸣声从巷子后方的小路上传来，一个急转弯后拖着长长的刹车印停在了巷子口。车窗降了一点儿，只露出后座上来人的一双眼睛，Erik在下一秒毫不犹豫的往黑色的SUV跑去。车门迅速打开，当Erik刚刚摔进车里，发动机已经带着轮胎的青烟已最快的速度绝尘而去。

车子开得很快，也并不平稳，好几个急转弯让没来得及坐稳的Erik在真皮包裹的后座上撞了几下，伤口的疼痛感让他几乎要咬碎后槽牙。

“我猜，”Erik短促的呼吸让他的声音有些变调，“我这次要欠你洗车费了，Charles。”

Charles没有说话，他解下领带迅速绑在了Erik的伤口上，后者疼的撕了撕牙齿，换来的是前者更重的捆绑。

“闭嘴。”Charles知道光是领带根本就不够，他拼命用手捂住Erik肩膀上的黑洞，沉着脸看着迅速在座位上聚集起的红色液体。Erik的脸色已经开始发灰，他咬了咬嘴唇打开对讲机，几乎是强压着喉咙才能冷静的命令司机再开快点儿。

车子已经提速到了极限，急促的鸣笛声与急刹后轮胎尖锐的摩擦声不断敲打在Charles的心上，他几乎要打开对讲机开始怒吼了。一个冰凉的触感攀附上他的手背，与他手心里粘稠滚烫的血液形成了鲜明的对比。Charles抖了一下，迅速回过头，瘫在后座上的Erik对着他弯了弯嘴角。

“我猜……”他努力吞咽了下，大量的失血同时让Erik整个人都处于脱水中。“上……一次，你……根本不知道……”

“别说话，Erik。”Charles单膝跪在后座上，仍由鲜血浸湿自己昂贵的衣物。“马上就到了。”

Erik摇摇头，“别……傻了。”他的手离开Charles的手背，往前伸了伸，后者立即靠了过来。“十年前……你根本，根本不知道我……是来干什么的……对么？”

Erik的手冷的像冰，几乎要把Charles的眼泪冻住了。Erik吃力的喘了两口气，“那么……天真，真不知道……你怎么……活下来的。”他的手抖着划过Charles留在脸颊上的泪痕，“下次，再有人……躲在你的衣……柜里流血，别再，别再烂好心了。”

Charles抖的比Erik还要厉害，他所有的能言善辩与运筹帷幄都不见了，他用尽全身的力气去捂那个伤口，但鲜血还是源源不断的带着Erik仅有的生命力往外涌。

“傻瓜！”Charles硬生生要把自己眼泪逼回去，“蠢成你这样才会真的以为我不知道。不和你周旋，你用藏在鞋盒底下的刀子捅我怎么办。”

Erik真心实意的笑了起来，第一次接任务去杀人，单枪匹马的闯进去准备硬干，结果直接被好好的教做人了一番。想想那个时候，是多傻。还好遇到了Charles，比他更傻。

笑声没有持续几秒，Erik的眼皮越来越沉。Charles终于忍不住了，他伸脚狠狠踢了一下隔音板，按下对讲机，“我他妈的不管你面前有什么！都给我撞过去，听懂没有？！撞过去！！！”

Erik闭上了眼睛，他很久没有真正好好睡一觉了，自从十年前他Charles那个狭小幽暗的衣柜里睡了最后一个安稳觉后，他真的感觉有些累。

=============================

“这……太欠……妥，您……休息……”

“我知道……自己……不……”

Erik从黑暗中爬了出来，最先恢复的是听觉，一些细碎的词语划过他的耳膜，花了他的大脑一段时间才组成句子。可熟悉的声音是如此具有蛊惑力，他努力想要抬起眼皮，几次失败后，他竟然感觉到了一阵疲倦。还好Erik足够固执，他又尝试了一次，这次，一道温和的白光出现在了他的眼前。好几秒后，他才意识到自己的眼睛已经睁开了。他转动了下眼珠，迫不及待的想要见声音的主人。

=============================

“有什么需要帮助的吗？Lehnsherr先生。”Erik的左脚刚刚跨出床沿，站在房间门口的黑衣男人就立即开口询问。

Erik努力在坐起时不拉扯到伤口，这几天他恢复的不错，但随着身体的复原内心的焦躁感也随之增加。“我要见Charles。”

黑衣男人礼貌的点点头，“好的，Lehnsherr先生，我会传达您的意愿。”

Erik挫败的锤了下床沿，伤口立即给予他钝痛的回击。他咬牙切齿的说道，“这是你第十次说这句话。”

“是的，Lehnsherr先生。”Erik的怒火像是被打进棉花一样，黑衣男人一点儿反应都没有。“因为这是您第十次提出这个要求。”

“那为什么他还不……”Erik把最后一个字压在喉咙里，试图避免自己成为无理取闹的人。

“我无权决定先生的行程，”黑衣男人继续一板一眼的说道，就连眼睛都没眨一下。“我只能向您保证，您的诉求肯定已经传达到先生那儿了。”

Erik觉得这太荒唐了，自他苏醒过来已经过了五天。除了在一开始确认他生命体征已经平稳的那几个小时里，他迷迷糊糊的见过守在他床边的Charles之外，Xavier家族的现任首领就再未出现过。这根本就不合理，Charles一定是出了什么事，守卫才会一直搪塞他。他的体力已经恢复了一些，再耗在这里毫无意义，他必须离开去找Charles。

“我建议您不要这样做，Lehnsherr先生。”Erik的脚还没踏到地上，就被黑衣男人出声阻止。

“我被软禁了吗？”Erik没管他，自顾自的站了起来，他的脚还有些软，但至少已经可以自主行动了。

“当然没有，您完全自由。”

“那就别废话。”Erik拔下了输液针头，“把我的衣服拿过来。”

黑衣男人没有动。Erik当然也没指望他听话，他走了两步，发现行动没什么大碍。于是他直直的像门口走去，他倒要看看有谁有本事拦住他。

“您现在是在处于Xavier大宅的私人医院里，”黑衣男人在Erik踏出第三步时开了口，“先生在派我来之前告诉我，如果您要离开，必须要保证您可以顺利快速的走出大门。”黑衣男人帮Erik打开了房间的门，“然后要确保您再也进不来。”他对着Erik做了一个请的手势。“我会为您引路的。”  
Erik在迈到第五步的时候停了下来，他直视着黑衣男人的双眼，判断他说的每个字。几秒后，他转过身，重新躺倒了床上。他背对着门口，拒绝再和任何人交流。

“我去请护理人员过来重新为您输液，Lehnsherr先生。”

============================================

Charles打开了房门，示意跟着他的保镖可以离开了。房门被轻轻带上，Charles整个人放松了下来，他踢掉鞋子，拉下领带。踏过柔软的羊毛地毯，走到酒柜前给自己倒了杯酒。

“出来吧。”他对着空气说道，回答他的只有威士忌倾泻入杯子的声音。“还是你今天想睡在衣柜里？”Charles转过身，喝了口酒，看着Erik推开了衣柜的门，从里面走了出来。

“那么多年这里的安保一点儿长进都没有。”Erik的手臂还被吊在胸前，他大步走向日思夜想的人，却在快靠近时被Charles一个闪身躲了过去。

“不行！”Charles坚决的说道，边说边把手上的酒杯护的牢牢的。“医生说你不能喝酒。”

Erik想要抱住Charles的右手就这样僵在空中。他尴尬的放下手臂，掩饰性的咳了一下。

Charles侧过头偷偷笑了一下，接着一本正经的坐在了沙发上。“你来干什么？”他语气很无所谓的样子，“Magneto无所不能，谁的话都不用听。身体好了就快走，免得让外面人以为你是我的走狗。”

Erik叹了口气，他就知道Charles还在生气。“我很抱歉，Charles。”他试探性的走到沙发边，慢慢坐了下来。“你知道我不是那个意思。”

还好Charles没有赶人或者离开的动作，他只是晃了晃酒杯，没有说话。“我知道你是为了我好，不想我接这个有蹊跷的委托，我也有预感不会太简单。”Erik停顿了一下，意识到他无法再隐瞒了。“可我不能因为有危险就不去做，Charles。这是我的立身之本，这是我的生活，我没法抛弃它。准确来说，我只有这个了。”

“你还有我。”Charles脱口而出的话让两个人都是一愣。Erik欣赏着绯红色的温度慢慢攀爬上Charles的脸庞，能言善辩的年轻教父张了好几下嘴都没有说出下一句话。

“我知道。”Erik没有受伤的右手用了最快的速度拉住了Charles的手腕，防止对方因为恼羞成怒而把他赶出去。“我当然知道。”

“你不知道！”Charles的语气有些恼怒，但并没有甩开Erik的手。“你从来不来找我，也不肯让我帮你。有人要杀我，每次你就用一次性电话甩个消息过来，根本连面都不肯见。”Charles的指责越说越快，“以前你要装不认识我也就算了，这几年明明我的处境越来越好，你……”

“所以我更不能来见你，Charles。”Erik叹了口气，“你已经很危险了，我不能再把自己的危险带给你。我不能允许，你会因为我而受伤或者……”

“你不信我？”Charles的声音平静了下来，“十年前，在那样的环境下，我都让我们两个全身而退了。你不信现在的我能保护好我们两个。”

Erik摇了摇头，“我是不信我自己。”他的眼睛低垂了下来，不太敢直视Charles那双拥有魔力的双眸。“我不确定，自己能够保护好你。我一个人活着已经够艰难的了。”

Charles沉默了一会儿，接着他毫无预警的甩开了Erik的手，站了起来。“既然这样，”他的语气瞬息万变，无所谓的口气好像刚才耍脾气的人不是他一样。“那么你走吧。我看你也恢复的差不多了，早点儿回去继续你的杀手生涯。我要睡了，明天还要去见Logan。”

“你去见他干嘛？！”Erik猛的也站起来，还未恢复的身体晃了晃，他勉强扶着沙发稳住了身形，但气急败坏的语气却明显底气不足。

“我要见谁就见谁，”Charles连个瞥视都不给Erik，“找他有事，公事，私事，很多事。”

Erik几乎要气晕过去，“他一个不入流的小混混，能和你有什么公事？你要解决谁，名字给我，不用找他。”他必须深吸一口气才能几乎咬着后槽牙的说下去，“私事？他他妈的敢和你有私事，我要拆了他的骨头。”

Charles总算是愿意转过身看看Erik了，他往前走了两步，停在气到发抖的职业杀手面前。伸出一个手指，对准Erik的伤口轻轻戳了一小下，杀手先生立马疼的摔在了沙发上。Erik保持着最后的尊严，没有嚎叫出来。

“就你现在这个样子，公事私事都没法帮我解决。”Charles拿起酒杯仰头喝完了最后一口烈酒，他舔舔红到像是滴血的嘴唇，“尤其是私事。”

下一秒，精美的酒杯带着最后两滴上好的伏特加被砸在了地上。Charles整个人都被扯入了沙发，困在暴怒的Erik与柔软的牛皮之间。Erik左肩膀的伤口毫无悬念的因为这个剧烈动作而被撕开，血很快就出现在纱布上。Charles后悔的咬了咬嘴唇，他想要推开Erik叫人来处理，可在盛怒中的Magneto并不好对付，尤其是在Charles不想用力以免进一步伤到他的情况下。

“我开玩笑的。”Charles老实了，他早就知道Erik不经逗，可他刚才是真的非常看不惯对自己毫无信心，束手束脚的Erik。“我和Logan……”

“闭嘴！”Erik根本不能忍受从Charles嘴里吐出这个名字，没人比他更清楚，在自己不在Charles身边的那些日子里，是谁守在他身边。现在的怒火与其说是对Logan的，还不如说是Erik对自己的。

纱布上的血越聚越多，Charles有些着急，他叹了口气，用了最后一招。他抵在Erik右肩膀上的手慢慢移到他的颈后，没有用什么力，就把已经有些支撑不住的Erik勾了下来。等待Erik的是混合着与伏特加一样浓烈香味的亲吻。


	3. Chapter 3

房间里很安静，安静到连缝合针线穿过皮肉的轻微拉扯声都清晰可闻，有些年纪的Xavier家族私人医生似乎也被房间里的气氛压的喘不过气来。Erik面无表情的坐在沙发上，撕裂的伤口与不要止痛针的坚持让他的脸色并不好看。他没有关心自己的伤口，眼睛直直的看着斜靠在书桌前的Charles，后者的目光始终牢牢钉在游走的缝合针上。Erik能够感受到，每当缝合针刺破皮肤时，Charles都会不可抑制的索瑟一下，就好像那不是刺在自己身上，而是刺在他的心上。想到这里，Erik的表情缓和了点儿。

终于，在漫长的半小时后，医生处理完了Erik的伤口，轻轻的带上了房门。房间里再一次安静了下来，Erik坐在沙发上没有移动，他的眼睛一直没有从Charles的身上移开过。年轻的教父叹了口气，慢慢走到Erik的面前，后者仰起了头，结果牵扯到了肌肉让他疼的哼了哼。Charles的心像是被扯了扯，伸手轻轻摸上Erik的脸颊，弯下腰吻了下去。这个吻和刚才一点儿都不一样，不像是单方面的发泄或者宣誓占有欲，它很轻柔，像是冬日里落在睫毛上的雪花。Erik张开嘴，Charles的舌头很快就被他抓住了，于是雪花融化了。雪水汇集成一股细流从石缝中钻了出来，水流越来越大，直到最终冲破石碓，变成一条奔腾的河流。

亲吻不得不断开，氧气冲入肺叶，让两个人的神智恢复了些许清明。Charles已经双腿分开跪在了沙发上，Erik的右手不知道什么时候绕过了他的衬衫，直接贴在了他的后腰上。腰上滚烫的触感让Charles软了一下，整个人差点儿扑倒Erik身上，还好他伸手撑在了沙发背上，才避免了第二次把上了年纪的老医生从床上挖起来。他们对视着喘了几口气，Erik的手开始沿着Charles的背脊缓缓往上，他们的眼神没有错开过，Erik稍稍扬了扬下巴，Charles听话的再次俯下身子。

Erik的左手不能动，但这不影响他对付Charles身上的阻碍物。衬衫很快就被解了开来，他稍稍偏过头，嘴唇划过Charles的耳后开始亲吻他的脖颈。年轻教父的双手也没闲着，为了要处理伤口，Erik的上衣早就脱了下来，养伤期间的宽松运动裤也很好处理，他的进展似乎更加顺利。Erik落在Charles脖子上的亲吻在后者的手钻入他的裤子时变得有些重，他张开嘴用牙齿磨了磨被吮吸红了的皮肤，悄悄调整了一下自己的呼吸。Charles的脸埋在Erik的肩膀里，在他看不到的地方勾了勾嘴角。

Charles的右手划过Erik身下浓密的毛发，准确的抓住了重点，Erik的阴茎便随着他粗重的呼吸很快就硬了起来。Erik抬了抬腰身，想要得到更多，但左肩膀的伤势这个时候开始出来拖后腿了。看着有些挫败的杀手先生，Charles轻笑了一下，这让Erik的脸色又青了起来。

“嗯？私事？”Charles轻佻地在Erik的耳边吹了两口气，气的后者又想吻他又想揍他。可还没等Erik有所行动，Charles就抬起了身子，双手也从Erik的裤子里撤了出来。这下Erik真的急了，他的右手臂牢牢的环住了Charles的腰身，不准他从自己身上下来。

年轻的教父挑了挑眉毛，伸出舌头在因为酒精与过度亲吻而显得红艳异常的嘴唇上舔了一圈。他伸手用了些力气拉过Erik的右手举到自己的嘴边，后者几乎要被他这几个动作弄到窒息。可现在窒息还太早了，当湿软的触感通过指尖的神经冲击到Erik的大脑时，所有身体上的不适都消失了。Charles就是他的吗啡，他的精神毒品。

Charles的舌头擦过Erik右手的每根指缝与指尖，在吐出最后的食指时，带出些许淫靡的丝线。Erik的食指压在他的嘴唇上，沿着唇形划了一圈，Charles侧头轻轻吻了一下几乎被他口水浸湿的指尖。接着他动了下腿，向后撤了撤。Erik有些着急的想要把他抓回来，但Charles的眼神让他停下了动作，他看着Charles弯着嘴角离开了沙发，接着用一种慢到折磨人的速度缓缓跪在了Erik的身前。Erik不可抑制的吞咽了一下，几秒后，他张大了嘴整个人都陷进了沙发里。

粗大的阳具划过Charles的唇齿，他尽量放松喉咙让自己可以吞的更多些，Erik的呼吸已经完全控制不住了，大量的汗水透了出来，让他的皮肤镀上了一层水雾。Charles变本加厉的伸手抚上了Erik剩下的一段阴茎，不时的绕过阴囊，给他不轻不重的刺激。Erik低下头，正好撞上Charles那双带着魅意的宝石般的瞳孔，他们对视了一会儿，Charles突然给了Erik一个深喉，逼出了Erik今天晚上的第一个呻吟。Erik再也无法忍耐，下意识的伸出手掐住了后者的下巴，挺了两下腰，想要得到更多。Charles被撞的毫无准备，喉咙反射性的吞咽了起来，刺激的Erik险些射出来。

Charles难受的表情让Erik恢复了些理智，他迅速退了出来，可Charles生理性的眼泪已经挂在了脸颊上。Erik后悔的立马他拉起来，重新让他坐在自己身上调整呼吸。不断落在Charles喉咙与胸膛前的亲吻让他好受了些，他低下头把埋在他胸口的Erik拉了出来，再次吻了上去。

这次Erik不着急了，他边追逐着Charles灵巧神奇的舌头，边单手解开了后者的裤子。不出所料，他的Charles早就硬了。准备好好道歉的杀手先生没有多余的动作，拉开Charles的内裤直接抚慰上了他的阴茎。

被刺激到的Charles不轻不重的咬了下Erik的舌尖，后者疼的缩了缩，手上的动作到是又重了几分。Charles哼哼着扭了扭，被Erik用已经不太疼的左手轻轻打了下屁股，原本毫无廉耻心的年轻教父因为这个动作脸刷的一下红了起来。Erik像是发现了新大陆一样兴奋的咧了咧嘴，他放开Charles的嘴唇，仍由他埋进自己的脖子。

“不听话的孩子就要被打屁股，听懂了吗？”低沉的带着明显情欲的沙哑嗓音简直是最佳的催情剂，Charles喷在Erik脖子上的呼吸立马快了几分。这让Erik又开始恨自己的伤口了，他亲了亲Charles的耳垂，右手毫无预警的加快了动作，本来就不太受得住的Charles尖叫一声，将精液全数撒到了Erik的手掌上。

Erik停了一会儿，等待Charles享受完第一轮的高潮，趁着这个空档，他的右手就着天然的润滑剂划过了Charles的臀部找到了自己最终的目标。Erik低下头看了眼闭着眼睛还在喘气的Charles，他亲了亲后者的睫毛，伸入了第一根手指。Charles的腰因为这个侵入软了软，但没有阻止，觉得受到了鼓励的Erik咧嘴笑了笑，又在Charles的眼睛上落下好几个吻。

当手指增加到第二根时，Charles的手重新抚上了Erik的阴茎，开始照顾被忽略许久的主角。两根手指的进出已经开始没有那么顺畅了，Erik皱了皱眉头似乎有些犹豫。可还没等他想更多，无法无天的Charles已经搂着他的脖子开始对着他的耳朵吹气。

“快点儿！”年轻的教父明显太习惯于下达命令了，他为此付出了代价。Erik瞬间就将手指增加到了三个并且加快了抽插的频率，Charles被刺激的毫无形象地叫了出来，他体内的敏感点被很快的找到，反复的按压让Charles再次迅速的勃起。

Erik咬着Charles仰起头后完全暴露出来的胸膛，在上面留下一个个明显的痕迹，尤其是右乳，几乎已经被他吮吸到泛红。上下双重的进攻已经让Charles无力招架了，他的腰完全软了下来，双腿几乎支撑不住自己。Charles的后穴终于在重重的刺激下变得柔软异常，Erik再无给Charles延缓适应的耐心。

Erik用右手臂环住Charles的腰，稍稍用力就把后者提了起来，当Erik阴茎的前端刚刚进入Charles的后穴时，后者体内的热度几乎烫的Erik差点儿一口气把自己全部埋进Charles的体内。还好Charles的呻吟适时唤回了点儿他的理智，Erik粗喘了几口气，汗水划过他的胸膛低落到他们交合的地方，他用了最大的自制力，放慢了自己的动作。

最终，在好几次停顿后，Erik完全进入了Charles的体内，他们再无间隙，亲密如一人。Charles调整了几次自己的呼吸，低下头将自己完全献给了Erik。缓慢的抽插并不影响这次交合的激烈程度，他们在几下后就找到了完美的节奏。Charles挺动腰身的同时会缓慢的扭动自己的屁股，这样Erik的阴茎在进出的时候还能有小幅度的旋转摩擦。这不仅让后者爽到又硬了几分，也让Charles的敏感点得到了更多的照顾。因为是骑乘的姿势，Charles几乎掌握着他们之间的每一次节奏，对此Erik并无不满，Charles湿热的后穴已经把他的理智完全赶出他的大脑了。他只能感受到每次抽出时，Charles后穴会紧紧地咬住他的阴茎做最大限度的挽留，而当他再次捅进去时，内壁上的肌肉又会争先恐后的攀附上来，让他阴茎上每根血管里的血液都沸腾起来。一时间房间回荡着两人粗重的喘息声，以及Charles因为Erik太过深入而发出的惊喘。

随着时间的推移，Charles渐渐被抽干了力气，他的双腿全无力气，整个人的重量都不得不全部压在了Erik身上。这让后者的阴茎进入到了他体内更深更敏感的地方，Charles被刺激的想要挣扎着逃跑，但绵软的身体让他一次次把Erik的阴茎重新撞回自己的体内。最终，在他沙哑的叫喊中，Charles在今晚第二次射了出来。高潮让他的后穴紧的几乎要绞断Erik的阴茎，这刺激的后者重重的向上挺了两次腰，然后全部射在了Charles的体内。

他们花了很多时间让大脑重新回到可以思考的状态，回过神来的Charles第一时间看向Erik的左肩膀。还好，伤口乖乖的没有任何问题。刚才做爱时Erik血液里的激素冲刷过他的神经，根本不会觉得疼痛。现在激情渐渐退去，伤口的钝痛感开始变得清晰。但他什么都没说，只是用右手轻扯着Charles颈后的短发，时不时的低头与他亲吻一下，以此来稍稍缓解自己的不适。  
大量的体力流失让他们都昏昏欲睡，先顶不住的是还未完全恢复的Erik，他的眼皮开始变得沉重。Charles在看到后轻轻往后撤了撤，让Erik已经软下来的阴茎慢慢退出自己的体内。后者迷迷糊糊的以为Charles要走，伸手下意识的拉住了他。

“嘘。”Charles用手抚上Erik的脸颊，“跟着我就好。”他半哄半骗的拉起Erik，将他带到床上。Erik在碰到枕头的瞬间就睡着了，手还拉着Charles不让他有机会离开。这让后者觉得有些好笑，觉得自己简直是白送上门的Charles不情不愿的躺了下来。“算了，”年轻的教父在睡着前想到，“大不了下次榨干他。反正他们还有很多时间。”


End file.
